


Chez Fantasio

by kadytheredpanda



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, in which kady uploads oldass fics of hers, secret santa gift, spirou is bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadytheredpanda/pseuds/kadytheredpanda
Summary: Fanta’s finally convinced Spirou to move in.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Chez Fantasio

**Author's Note:**

> 2015 vintage. 
> 
> Original notes: For @allikalli. Yes! T’is I that’s your Spirou Secret Santa! MUAHAHA– *clears throat* 
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you especially will enjoy. Happy (early) holidays!

The actual moving out of Spirou’s apartment didn’t take long, as the boy didn’t have much to his name to begin with. But the moving in took the rest of the day. Much of it wasn’t just Spirou unpacking, making extra sure that everything was placed in its rightful place (and correctly at that), but getting used to the idea that this would be home from now on. For once Spip appeared to adjust faster than he did, perhaps because that Fantasio’s place had working heat. As the squirrel nestled into the center of his master’s new bed for a nap, Spirou decided to see what his friend was up to, and maybe also tackle the nervous pinch in his stomach too.

Fantasio stopped reading his National Geographic and smiled at Spirou when he arrived at the living room.

“All done, partner?” He asked before puffing at his pipe.

Spirou nodded.

“Did you get a chance to check out your bed?” He asked before puffing at his pipe.

“Er… Yes,” Spirou replied with a nod.

“Comfy?”

“Yes… Fantasio?”

“Yes?”

Spirou bit his thumb, as if he was reconsidering asking ten seconds too late. But he couldn’t leave Fantasio’s patient smile hanging, so he took a breath and blurted out:

“Why did you do this for me?”

“Why?” He chuckled. “You’re my friend, that’s why.”

“It’s not that I don’t appreciate it at all…” He fought a forming wince. “It’s just… Why me? Of all the people to move in, when you could’ve rented the room out and–”

“—I’m not worried about money. I was worried about you.”

Fantasio’s tone did not indicate that he was angry with him in the slightest, but the tension in Spirou’s stomach remained as the older man continued.

“I mean, every time I’ve dropped you off back to that place in that part of town, with almost nothing and winter creeping in… You’re fifteen years old, Spirou. I don’t want you to worry about things like rent or, like, your next meal just yet. Or, not anymore, I guess…”

For the first time since his new ward came in, Fantasio frowned. “I’m sorry. Maybe I over went my boundaries.“

“No!” Spirou rubbed an eye. “No you didn’t! It’s just that… I’ve never really had anyone actually care about me. Not at the orphanage, not at the hotel… And not ever enough to do something this big for me, and with nothing expected in return. And it feels pretty odd…”

Fantasio looked down at the magazine on his lap.

“…But it’s pretty good, too.” Spirou smiled, rubbing both reddening eyes. “Thank you, very much, Fantasio. Believe me, I don’t know how I could ever really express my thankfulness for this.”

The boy finally began to cry. The pipe and magazine were set aside, and the armchair unoccupied.

Fantasio spread his arms just open enough to quest for a hug, which the redfaced redhead allowed with a nod.

“There, there, it’s okay…”

The man patted the boy’s back, and heard between sniffling and with warm water dribbling onto his shirt many muffled “thank you’s,” and sensed that the longer he comforted him the longer the boy relaxed.

And with that, for the first time that day, both were fully content.


End file.
